


feelings

by Fandomlove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Multi, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomlove/pseuds/Fandomlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>can they overcome their feelings ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Holland walked to Dylan's apartment she couldn't ignore her feelings anymore she just had to tell him. she had to admit the most alive she'd felt was when she had been shooting the kissing scenes with Dylan and stiles and Lydia had been closer almost glued to the hip; it gave her an excuse to be near him. she opened the door-Dylan had given her a spare key-and walked across the room, she heard the shower and opened the door to the bathroom. The shower was a square frosted glass; she could see Dylan's silhouette through it.she doubted he could hear her over the running water as she pulled of her sweater and shimmied out of her jeans and underwear. With a deep breath she crossed the room slid the door open, and stepped inside.

Dylan spun around,pushing the wet hair out of his eyes. The shower was running hot and his face was flushed. She was looking at him steadily, not embarrassed, he stared at her blinking water out of his eye.He was so beautiful, but then she had always thought so."Holland-what are you...?"  
"shh."she put her finger against his pink supple lips, drawing the shower door closed with her other hand. Then she stepped closer, wrapping both her arms around him,letting the water wash both of them. "don't talk just kiss me."so he did.

When the shower was over they just cuddled Dylan laughed softly and moved forward, his hand pulling out of Holland's. "So what happens now. "Dylan asked while running his hands through Holland's strawberry blonde hair. She slid her hands into his hair as well and closed her eyes and there was only Dylan's mouth on hers, his hands on her skin.Finally after what could have been hours or minutes considering they'd already spent one night in bed together and it had left some confusion because they didn't know what to do with the feelings.

it was odd, people often told her that her and Dylan would make a perfect couple and she had always deflected it saying she only thought of him as a brother but she didn't she loved him. "Dylan where does this leave us because I've been having some feelings and I think I love you."  
I love you too but I've always loved you I mean I always said I had celebrity crushes but I didn't think you liked me and I thought we were just friends but now were not will you be my girlfriend and date to the mtv awards. "Dylan asked hopefully before Holland wrapped her hands around Dylan's neck and whispered "Yes."

"well I cant wait to take my girlfriend to the awards. "Holland felt a shudder go down her spine. The words were simple; there was a seductive note to his voice she smiled at that before pulling him into a hot passionate kiss. Their hands moved quickly over each other, and then more slowly. She dug her fingers into his shoulders when he kissed her throat,her collarbones. She grazed his ear, she locked her ankles around the small of his back, and he groaned against her mouth, a soft,low,helpless sound as His fingers dug into her hips. His hands found her sweater, she stretched her arms out, arching her back, wanting every barrier between them gone. When it was off,she pulled him back against him. She wouldn't have thought they could get closer but somehow as they kissed, they wound themselves deeper into each other the intensity grew between them.

She snuggled into his side when he whispered into her ear."I'm glad were together."  
"me too."he grinned.  
"I never imagined we would be together but I'm happy we are now. "  
Holland buried her face into his shoulders she loved snuggling with him, she was happy they had talked about their feelings and that they were officially together.


	2. awards

Dylan woke up and looked at the clock "what the...."he quickly got up and whispered to Holland to wake up it was the mtv awards today and they were each others dates.  
Holland quickly got up and kissed Dylan quickly before she frantically got out of the bed and put her clothes on she hurried out after she told him she had to get her hair and make up done; Dylan chuckled he thought Holland looked beautiful without make up.

"ok see you babe I better get ready as well Tyler is coming over to get dressed. "Dylan told Holland as he texted Tyler to tell him he could come.Once Dylan and Holland had gotten dressed and gone their separate ways Tyler came round.  
"Hey Dylan you ready to go to -."  
"whoa what is Holland doing here wait are you two together ..Finally I've been rooting for you guys to go out since day one."Tyler smiled proudly Holland gave Dylan one last kiss on the cheek and got out of the apartment , Dylan could see Tyler wanted all the details so they sat down and he told him how they had been thinking about each other lately and the had been brave and confessed their feelings.  
"Wow I'm happy you're together so is she your date to the awards?"  
"yeah she is actually plus were sitting next to each other so that great and something to look forward to. "Dylan put on his suit and so did Tyler got into the car and arrived at the awards.

Dylan was asked a few questions about his relationship and he had learnt not to talk about it in interviews it always caused a commotion but instead he loved answering questions about stiles and Lydia because both him and Holland were really proud of the character development for the two characters. He saw Holland and she looked beautiful he didn't think she could ever look more beautiful without thinking he hugged her and whispered " I think you look beautiful. "Holland laughed at that because that's what stiles always told Lydia and Dylan sincerely meant it.

They got through all the interviews and then got to their seats before sitting Dylan whispered o Holland that he loved her she smiled as she leaned into him in order to be able to hear better but they both knew that they were just leaning in to be closer to each other. They sat through the awards holding hands and giving loving glances to each other they almost didn't realise when teen wolf won an award he just felt Tyler's hand swiping his shoulder as he whispered that they won Dylan offered Holland his hand and they walked up to accept the award - they all said a tiny thing like they wanted to thank their fans but Dylan couldn't stop staring at Holland she looked amazing in that moment.

 

at the after party Holland and Dylan's hands were all over each other they hadn't been showing affection at the awards because they went ready to tell the worldbut here no one could judge they made out the whole night and shared drinks it was pretty much perfect.


	3. dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dating?

"you're what! "crystal asked over the phone Holland had just told her about her and Dylan dating she seemed surprised but hadn't she seen them making out she didn't think there was anyone who hadn't.  
"Yeah she's dating me crystal. "Dylan shouted over the phone "Oh yeah I forgot to mention he's right next to me."Holland giggled as Dylan tickled Holland as he grazed her ear lobe.  
"Okay I'll leave you love birds see you later. "crystal hung up the phone just as Dylan finally decided to kiss Holland and pull her against him Holland giggled and smacked him with a pillow she pushed him aside and got up she had to go to fashion police for an episode today and she was so excited.

"I'll see you later babe."Dylan said as he shut the door behind Holland he didn't know what he was going to do for the rest of the day but he guessed he could hang out with Tyler hoechlin so he called him up and they could hang out. After what seemed like fifteen minutes Tyler arrived they were going to a Mets game Dylan was so excited he remembered when he took Holland to a game she didn't understand anything; it was cute and adorable but she said she had enjoyed watching him be excited about the game.

Once the game was over Tyler hoechlin and Dylan went their separate ways and Dylan went to the fashion police shooting studio he was going to meet Holland over there, when he arrived he found Holland on her break she looked happy and she told him how fun it had been to talk about fashion and she had missed him when he was gone Dylan answered by saying he missed her too and had told her he went to a Mets game with Tyler hoechlin. She smiles she knew how much he loved the Mets and baseball it reminded her of an interview they had where they had to say who the most athletic was and she had forgotten that Dylan played baseball.

 

"I cant believe were dating its all just so perfect. "Holland nuzzled into Dylan's neck she had to reach up but she pulled him against her as she kissed him softly a lingering kiss that showed how they had missed each other. Dylan smiled at this he couldn't believe his luck he had the most perfect lady as his girlfriend. He went away and left Holland to carry on shooting he had an interview with E! anyway so he said goodbye and went to his interview.


	4. eternity

"ok I'm going to propose today. "Dylan excitedly told crystal over the phone after a few years of dating he had decided it was time to propose and he wanted it to be perfect today was their anniversary and he was going to propose to her today, he got of the phone and decide to meet her at their house - they had bought a house and moved in together-she had gone of to do the red carpets for her new movie he was on a break from shooting his so he thought this was the perfect time to propose.

By the time he got to the house, brushed and combed - he wanted to look his best for his fiancé; if she said yes that was-,there were about 25 or so journalists and cameramen outside the house, he started to work his way through his texts to see when Holland was going to come she replied she would be there in 15minutes: he made all the preparations and got some rose petals on the table after fifteen minutes Holland arrived and kissed Dylan they had a lovely dinner and talked about their day and suddenly he moved to one knee in front of her.Holland's heart was beating quickly, she thought it would burst from her chest. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. When he lifted the lid I thought I would faint. "Holland roden will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me? "Dylan asked his eyes stared up into hers love and devotion shone from them.

"yes. "My voice caught. "Yes I will."  
He slid the ring onto her finger before standing up and wrapping her in his arms. Standing up she kissed him there was no one around.She didn't care who saw them or what tabloids reported later.This was the happiest moment of her life and she was going to live it.His hand moved to hers and dipped his head down toward hers.Dylan's breath tickled her lips he tilted her face upwards their eyes locked until his warm lips touched hers. it started slow and tender, their breaths mingling she ran her hands over his chest, she tangled her fingers in his hair he mumbled things about how she was finally his wife. He tasted like a dark, decadent dessert that was a taste that would be hers for eternity now.

 

The wedding day neared and there were wedding jitters Dylan felt nervous but it was also the best day ever Holland looked amazing walking down the aisle she looked radiant and gorgeous she had picked the most perfect dress he remembered when she had found it she had been so happy she had found the perfect designer to make it.  
"do you take this woman to cherish her forever until death do you apart?"  
"I do. "Dylan slipped the ring onto Holland's finger and she did the same thing they said their vows and when it came they had the most passionate and hot kiss as husband and wife.

 

Dylan pressed his lips against her."I love you. "He kissed me and instinct took over my back arched off the bed, and I knotted my fingers through his hair to keep him where he was he pushed one finger in me to the hilt, crooking it. I caught the briefest smile on his face as his teasing tongue explored.


	5. Baby

"Dylan!Dylan baby its time its coming. "Holland called out to her husband. being in her ninth month of pregnancy she needed him to do everything like put on her shoes do the cooking and run all the errands ; she was the one who had been carrying their child for nine months now she just wanted the baby out and didn't want the hassle of the paparazzi they had been extra annoying trying to get pictures of her growing baby bump.

Dylan had her screaming from the kitchen and hurried he put on comfortable but still fashionable shoes on her - he noticed the puddle of water and started freaking out she couldn't handle this so she shot him a look that told him to man up and for them to go. Dylan called the cast and both their moms and dads to meet them at the hospital. She watched Dylan frantically run to the car to open the door and buckle her in the passenger seat before he got in the drivers seat.

He had his key in ignition before Holland stopped him and asked him if he had gotten her purse he shook his head and got out of the car and returned with her Prada purse, they finally got to the hospital another contraction hit her and she squeezed his hand so tight he almost swore. In the hospital she sat on the bed he had ordered a private floor so as to not let the paparazzi get any pictures of the baby for the tabloids.

"are you ok?"the nurse asked and Dylan answered "Actually I'm feeling a little nervous and peaky but-."I was actually asking the pregnant person in the room who is in pain. "the nurse answered.  
"oh okay. "Dylan nodded deflected but Holland laughed she could see he was bursting with excitement, but that didn't calm the nerves of having a baby-Holland's and Dylan's family arrived at the hospital and wished her good luck.

Holland's contractions began to intensify as did the grip on Dylan's hand it was quickly painful for both of them, The nurse moved around readying it for delivery; the doctor arrived and everything was ready Dylan positioned himself next to Holland.  
"one more push, Holland.Are you ready?"  
"OKAY.One..two..three.Push!"Holland pushed as hard as she could and evidently broke Dylan's hand in the process but that was all rectified when the doctor said."congratulations its a girl! "they placed their new-born daughter in Holland's arms and Dylan leaned down and planted a kiss on their little girls head.

"she's got your moles. "Holland commented tracing them with her finger. Dylan smiled "but she got your hair."  
Dylan got out of the room and announced that they had a girl, everyone cheered and patted him on the back he was happy and returned to the two most important people in his life he was excited to start being a dad and he knew Holland would already be the best mother.


End file.
